


Doing it all for love

by former_queen_of_my_bed



Category: nonfandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/former_queen_of_my_bed/pseuds/former_queen_of_my_bed
Summary: An age of discovery love story between cousins. When lust and love is mixed with morals and incest, things get interesting.
Relationships: Cousin/Cousin, Love - Relationship, gay - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Doing it all for love

The street lights sped energetically as Nate drove past the bustling city of Tempe, his friends laughing loudly. A party was just the occasion on a wednesday night for Nate. School was never a priority for him. Nate began to doze off driving and remembered an old memory of school.  
Nate’s first grade teacher, Mrs. Granado, yelled at him, “Time tables should not take you longer than one minute to do!”  
“I can’t see the numbers, they’re all jumbled!”, Nate professed.  
The teacher scoffed, turning around and ignoring his pleads.  
The room faded in on Nate as he began to sniffle, he did not know how to explain that he couldn't read the numbers. Only five years later, and three failed years of elementary education, Nate was prescribed glasses. A tiny fix that could have altered the path he was on tonight if it had been done in the first grade.  
The music bounced off the interior of the car, only because Nate couldnt drive unless the music made his ears bleed. The adderall he took twenty four hours ago was wearing off and the cravings began. He was only five minutes away from the party, he could make it.  
“Hey, do any of you have speed on you?” Nate solicited.  
They all shook their heads, but one of his friends, Zach, suggested, “They’ll probably have coke at the party…”  
“I’m not doing coke unless its fishscale…”, Nate sighed.  
Last time he did coke, he ended up in Nogales in a motel with 50 xanax pills in his pocket.  
Zach argued, “Yeah, but you drank henny and did six lines.”  
The whole car burst laughing. Zach wasn't necessarily wrong.  
A few minutes later, the car arrived at the party. It was a friend of Nate’s that was hosting it, and he was notorious for having coke fuelled after parties that lasted till the sun came up the next morning.  
As soon as the boys arrived, the party was booming. Weed, alcohol, sweat, and the mango juul scent created a vile concoction that filled Nate’s nose. Sid, the host, walked up to Nate asking, “Hey, you finna showed up, you wanna do a line?” Sid grinned. That smile, how could Nate say no?  
“Bet.” Nate replied.  
They went to Sid’s room, alone.  
“I made it ready for you, for when you showed up,'' Sid bit his lip, looking into Nate’s eyes.  
“Oh really?” Nate stared back, but quickly darted his eyes down, too shy to maintain eye contact.  
“Go ahead,” Sid stated, handing Nate a straw.  
Nate bent down and snorted the line. That burn, it never goes away. His nose was running and the coke was setting into his brain. Nate wiped his nose and looked up at Sid. They stared at each other for only a few seconds before Sid grabbed Nate’s chin and brought him to his lips. They began kissing and pulling on each other’s clothes.  
“Come on, one more time…” Sid begged, pulling on Nate’s boxers.  
Nate rolled his eyes, jeering, “I told you, I’m not gay,” he looked down, “I mean, I just…”  
Sid nudged on the boxers, “You let me suck you off once, what do you mean you’re not gay? Just last week your dick was in-”  
Nate interrupted, “That was different, I was on tabs and speed. My dick was getting all sorts of signals from things”  
“Whatever…” Sid jabbed.  
“Hey,” the confidence and energy from the coke was beginning to take control over him.  
Nate continued, “How about we just kiss right now? Then, I can see where we’ll go from there.” Sid nodded his head, getting closer to Nate’s lips. His lips were hot and full, ready to blow Nate’s growing member.  
After some time, Nate was groaning from the tightness in his pants.  
“Fuck you’re so hard. I always forget how big your cock is, Nate.” Sid smiled, his lips red and swollen from making out.  
Nate looked at Sid, his buzz cut looked soft in the dark light of his room. Sid was really handsome, he had dark brown hair and eye color of tree bark after it rained. His lips were short, but full, enough to wrap around Nate’s cock. All Nate could think about was how infatuated he was with Sid. He grabbed the bottom of Sid’s shirt, lifting it up.  
Once the shirt was off, Nate laid Sid down on the bed with his legs on either side of Sid’s thighs. He started to trail his tongue from Sid’s belly button up to his ribs. Being careful to go slow and blow lightly on the trails. Sid shivered in his touch, his breathing wavered, going from quiet and low breaths to big gulps of air.  
Nate continued up until he got to Sid’s left nipple, kissing it and swirling his tongue around the pink areola. He took his other hand and pinched the right nipple causing a moan to escape Sid’s mouth. A dark spot on Sid’s pants was forming from his precum seeping through his boxers and pants.  
“Please Nate, fuck, my cock is so fu-”  
Nate thrusted Sid’s boxer’s down and in one second Nate’s lips were wrapped around the base of Sid’s aching member. A groan of pleasure filled the room as the sexual energy was increasing. He sucked hard and fast, taking his whole dick in his mouth. Nate gagged, but it was only hotter for Sid; Sid couldn’t believe Nate was so good as blowjobs. However, Nate could tell Sid was getting close, so he slowed down his sucking. Nate had other plans for the night.  
“Uh-, uh-, uh-,” Sid moaned, “Nate, don’t slow down, shit…”  
At this point, Nate had only the tip of his tongue circling around the head of Sid’s cock.  
He pulled his mouth off of his member and grinned; Nate’s mouth was now swollen and wet.  
“I can’t have you cum for me yet,” he confessed, “I want to finger you first…”  
With that, Nate had his finger ready at the entrance of Sid’s hole.  
His other hand reached out to Sid, Nate demanding, “Spit”  
Sid spit on his hand and immediately his hole was lubricated; Nate slowly pushed his finger into Sid- down to the first knuckle. He let it sit there for a second to adjust.  
Sid wiggled and moaned, “Uh- mmm, I’m still so sensitive down there.”  
“It’s okay,” Nate reassured, “I always prepare you to take my cock…”  
Sid groaned, “You can add another finger”  
Another finger slid in and Nate began to move around his walls, exploring Sid’s sweet spots and pleasure. He yelped in ecstasy when Nate started to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. Nate was starting to realize that there was nothing better than fucking on a coke high.  
“Can I go in or do you want another finger?” Nate asked.  
“Mmm- fuck me Nate” Sid answered, raspily.  
Nate pulled down his boxers, his penis hard and dripping with precum, and lined himself up with Sid’s entrance. His head slowly pushed through the walls and was inside without a problem. Nate pushed his dick in until it reached the end of the base where he let it sit for a minute.  
Sid squirmed and contorted. He just wanted Nate to fuck him already.  
“Be patient, baby, I wanna fuck you all night long…” Nate whispered in Sid’s ear.  
He began to quicken his pace and Nate kept to the same rhythm and pattern. Half of his dick in, then pull out to the tip, then his full dick in, then pull out to half of his dick- again and again. Nate increased in speed with every thrust and soon he felt the warm twist in his stomach building up. Sid’s hole was so sultry and taut, perfectly made to fit Nate’s thick cock. Sid breathed faster and harder as Nate rolled his hips into his bottom. They fucked like animals, dirty and unabashed.  
But then the coke was starting wearing off and Nate’s cock was going limp.  
“No- don’t stop, please I’m about t-to cum” Sid pleaded.  
“I can’t- I can’t help it, fuck…” Nate dryly replied.  
He pulled out and Sid sighed in displeasure.  
“I was so close-,” He looked down.  
Nate interupted, getting up from the bed “Bro, I can’t fuck you unless I’m high on coke. Get it through your head. I’m not gay.”  
“No, you’re not gay. You just like to fuck anything, don’t you?” Sid yelled.  
Nate’s face got hot and he turned around, facing away from Sid, “Cleary, cause you’re a fucking slut.”  
Sid cried, “No I am not, fuck you. Fuck you and your big cock!”  
“My big cock! My big cock! Oh shut the fuck up…” Nate towered over Sid now. His cock still out, at eye level with Sid.  
“Take it, take my fucking cock, Sid” Nate asserted.  
He looked at him confused, but Nate was not joking.  
Nate pressed the head of his dick on Sid’s mouth, gently swaying his hips.  
“Open your mouth and take it!”  
Sid parted his lips and kissed the tip of Nate’s dick, then slowly sucked it down till his nose was buried in Nate’s pubic hair.  
“That’s right, baby...mhmm” Nate’s cock was getting hard again.  
Sid took his hand and rubbed the base of his cock, while he focused on sucking the head of Nate’s cock.  
“Oh- baby- you know exactly what I like,” Nate moaned. Then, Sid started playing with his balls and massaged them with his other hand. Nate grunted, his hips buckling.  
“Uh-Uhh-Uhhh, Sid- Uh...shit, I’m gonna cum soon,” Nate admitted.  
Sid sucked even harder, jerking him off as fast as he could. Then, he pulled his mouth off his dick and started to suck Nate’s balls.  
“Babe- Ba- mMhm...Uh-...mmmmMmm” Sounds of pleasure escaped Nate’s mouth. He went back to sucking his cock and soon Nate’s hips were thrusting again as he face fucked Sid.  
“I-I,” Nate whimpered, “I’m cumming.” He released a huge load of cum to the back of Sid’s throat and breathed hard. Sid swallowed the load and looked up at Nate, “I thought you said you weren’t gay?”  
“Maybe I am a little bit…” Nate dismissed, still coming off of the high from an orgasm.  
He then got up and went to get dressed.  
“You’re already going…” Sid frowned.  
Nate mumbled, with his back against him, “Yeah, I’m just not feeling this scene anymore. Tell my buddies I left and to get an uber home.” He was finished and was about to open the door when Sid asked, “Will you ever want anything more than a hook up with me?”  
Nate pondered for a second before replying, “If I’m being honest, my answer is no. I won’t ever date a guy. I’m not gay.”  
Nate didn’t wait for Sid to say anything back, he just opened the door to the living room and left the house. The night was long for Nate as he lay in his bed wondering how he will ever be happy in life without being high on something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and I just wanted to clarify that I haven't shown the cousin yet, so Sid is just a friend to Nate. I hope you liked it I'm new to writing smut.


End file.
